As wireless systems proliferate, the expanding user base and the demand for new services necessitate the development of technologies capable of meeting users' ever increasing expectations. Users of mobile telecommunications devices expect not only globally available reliable voice communications but a variety of data services, such as email, text messaging and internet access.